


A Twisted Ultimatum

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Series: Felicity & the Winchesters [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Reunions, Sacrifice, Supernatural/ArrowVerse Crossover, Unrequited Love, arrow season 2, spn season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: When Oliver's nightmare comes true, one person offers themselves up to take the fall but they have one request…to make one last phone call.Spoiler(s):everything up to SPN 9x16 ("Blade Runners") and everything up to Arrow 2x17 ("Birds of Prey").Time Frame:This happens a few weeks after the above mentioned spoiler episodes (some of 2x19 was included when it came to Laurel).Backstory:- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)- Timeline of "Arrow" is pushed forward by 2 years so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)***"Arrow" Ages are the same as on the show (it's just the changes in dates that are different)Originally Published on FFN:May 11, 2014 (within "Mysterious Smoak")Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. Part 1

* * *

  **PART 1**

* * *

Everything was all wrong.

The notion was repeating itself in Felicity's mind as she took the scene before her. A scene she truly didn't understand how it came to be.

One minute she was making a quick run to grab her take out and then next she woke up and found herself tied up in an abandoned warehouse.

And she wasn't alone.

Aside from the fact that both her hands and ankles were chained to the ground (there was no way she could escape), it didn't take her long to realize that another unconscious figure was chained up like she was. It was only after Felicity's sight cleared up more did she realize that it was Laurel Lance that was in the same predicament as she was.

She tried not to panic. Logic proved that it was unproductive to do so and yet a part of her couldn't help the panic when it finally clicked to her _why_ she was there and what could possibly come from it.

And that's where she was now.

Instead of being the only one conscious in the abandoned warehouse, there were many figures surrounding her. And they all weren't figures that comforted her.

Laurel was finally awake but she had uncontrollable tears streaming down her face as she tried to make sense of the situation. It was clear that she tried to maintain a strong front yet her emotions weren't allowing her to keep it intact for long.

And then there was the team, who were all geared up in their vigilante outfits as they formed a semi-circle around Laurel and Felicity. But they couldn't get too close to the hostages because of the maniac puppet master who stood between his hostages with a gun alternating between them.

Slade Wilson had brought Oliver's nightmare to life. The man with the Mirakuru had recreated that awful moment that changed everything between Oliver and Slade when they were on the island together.

And just like on the island, Oliver's team was surrounded by the men of his enemy. And they were all hyped up on Mirakuru like Slade…and the Arrow team knew it and yet they still came to the scene like they did after they realized who Slade had taken.

Threats were made, weapons were drawn, arguments were made between the original island alumni and yet throughout all of that Felicity remained silent.

The moment she woke up and took in the situation, she _knew_ how it would all play out.

With someone leaving in a body bag.

* * *

"So what's it going to be kid? Who are you going to save?" Slade repeated to Oliver as he shifted the gun between Laurel and Felicity. He was standing behind them, leaving the terrified women to face the man that had their fate in his hands.

"Please, don't do this Slade. You have a problem _with_ _me_ , not them." Oliver pleaded as he looked between the two women. One had been his salvation when he was on the island and she had been the love of his life for a huge chuck of it. And the other had grown to become his friend, his confidant, his _partner_ in practically all aspects of his life since he revealed his secret to her. And they were both being held at gun point because of him.

Slade shook his head. "You are right about that kid but you see, they are a part of this and by the end of the night, you will have blood of one of them on your hands. So you just have to decide whose blood that is." He continued to shift the gun between the two until he landed it on Laurel.

The moment Laurel felt the gun pressed against her head, she started to plead for her life. She tried to make bargains, she tried to bring reason into the situation yet her fear grew when she saw the fear in Oliver and Sara's eyes. Now that she knew that they were the Arrow and the Canary, she could easily see her loved ones behind their masks. And to see the fear in their eyes, it caused her to panic even more as she pleaded.

Felicity closed her eyes as she listened to Laurel's rambles for the IT genius knew that it wasn't going to matter if Laurel pleaded to Slade for her freedom. The man wasn't going to give it unless it was part of his plan. And Felicity knew that the same could be said for her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She exhaled deeply before she made a move that she knew she shouldn't make. A move that she hoped would change the game...somehow. "If that's the case, can I say something?"

When Laurel's pleas stopped, Felicity took a chance and looked over her shoulder to the man with the gun. When she noticed the tilt of his head, a small sign of his curiosity, she took it as a sign for her to continue.

"It's obvious who he's going to choose, so can I make one final phone call?" Felicity asked and she was proud that her voice hadn't wavered one bit even though she felt like her insides were shaking with fear.

After the request left her mouth, Felicity could feel all eyes were on her and yet she only focused on Slade. He was the threat and she wanted him to know that she was serious with her request. Because of her focus being on Slade, she never noticed the shocked expressions that the Arrow team were giving her. She never noticed how Oliver's shoulders tensed or how Diggle flinched for his service weapon. She never noticed how Roy was trying to reign in his rage or how Sara had gasped at her request.

However, Slade did notice the reactions and he couldn't help but be amused by the gumption that Felicity had to even ask such a thing of him. It was definitely a first for him.

"You're not arrested Ms. Smoak so you don't have that privilege." Slade pointed out while the gun was still trained on Laurel.

Felicity sighed, "With all due respect Mr. Wilson-" she hated the formality and yet she stuck with it, "- we both know _who_ he is going to save. I mean I don't even need to know the whole origin story for this setup you've got us in to know how it's going to end. And I've learned that begging in these situations gets you absolutely nothing. Usually it's a good stalling technique however there is no point to that here. So I just want to say goodbye to someone before you lodge a bullet into me." Even though she rambled, it was very clear where Felicity's head was.

She knew she wasn't going to leave the warehouse alive.

And while she had insinuated it when she made the request, hearing her say that she _knew_ that she won't live through this confrontation tore through the Arrow team, especially Oliver and Diggle.

Slade scoffed, "And risk you calling in backup, nice try sweetheart."

"Look around you Mr. Wilson, anyone I could utter the truth to about this situation is already in this room." Felicity reminded everyone with a huff. "And the person I want to call is all the way on the East Coast. Or at least he was this morning so he's probably still over there since he hates flying. And I mean he _really_ hates it. So there you go, he _can't_ save me from you." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

_He can't save me from you._

Her words rang loudly in Oliver's ears. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had she given up? Does she not believe in him or the team anymore?

Slade chuckled as his free hand dug into his suit jacket for his phone, "You've peeked my curiosity here, but the call is going on speaker."

"Felicity, don't do this. Please." Diggle pleaded to Felicity, forcing her to quickly whip her head around to face him. She only gave him a small smile before she turned her attention back to Slade.

"Do something." Roy hissed at Oliver when it became clear that the hooded vigilante wasn't going to say anything. Apparently, he was shocked beyond belief by his IT partner.

When Slade pulled his phone out, Felicity cleared her throat, "You would have to call from my cell. Specific numbers are programed into my speed dial. Plus I doubt he'd pick up from an unknown number." She quickly explained before he could get angry. Instead he only huffed and ordered one of his men to approach him with the items they had confiscated from her earlier. Once the device was retrieved, she gave him the pin to grant him access.

"Number," He called out and while his focus was on the request, his men all raised their weapons and aimed them at the Arrow team so that they wouldn't try anything against him.

Felicity sighed, "666."

Slade gave her a bemused look.

She sighed again,"He's got a…really long number and the tag suits him, trust me on that. Besides he's not the one I want to talk to but I know he'll be with the one I do want to talk to. Although I wish he wouldn't be. Nothing truly good ever comes out of it." She mumbled the last part to herself.

The ringing echoed throughout the room until the call was finally picked up after the third ring.

" _Well, well, well Ms. Smoak, I do believe it's a pleasure hearing from you._ " A smug, male, British voice greeted her. Slade watched as every person on the Arrow team looked at one another with a confused expression on their faces.

_Interesting,_ Slade thought, _only she knows the person she's calling._

Oblivious to the observations made around her, Felicity sighed as her focus was on her caller and she was both peeved and relieved to hear this particular voice. "I didn't call for you Crowley, I know that Dean's with you." She knew that she should be pleasant to the King of Hell yet desperate times and all. She didn't have time for pleasantries…whether she liked this particular king or not.

Crowley chuckled, " _Now that just hurts, darling. But if you wanted Squirrel, why not just call him yourself?_ "

Felicity huffed when she really wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose because of her annoyance, "Because the last time I talked to him, he was calling from a payphone because you smashed his phone up."

" _Oh I didn't smash his phone._ " Crowley quickly clarified, " _He did that all on his own. I think his temper flares up when he's near the Blade. It's quite a sight really_."

"Ever think that his temper flares up because you're still alive?" Felicity snapped back, surprising many of the occupants in the room. She didn't pay attention to them though.

Crowley clicked his tongue at her, " _Now, now Ms. Smoak, better the devil you know than, well…the psychotic ice queen that we're trying to ice_."

"I get it." Felicity grumbled, "You don't like that your Queen is challenging you for your throne. Like I give a damn Crowley!" Her voiced was raised by this point, once again surprising those around her, "Can I talk to Dean or not? It's kind of important and I'm a little pressed for time right now." She finished through gritted teeth.

" _Is Mr. Queen making you do all the legwork again darling, because I got to say, between your day job and that nightly one as well, even a special lady like you needs some down time every now and then._ " Crowley wondered while not realizing that he just informed a room of people that he knew of what exactly she was involved in.

Felicity's eyes widened, "I never-"

" _Oh don't bother._ " Crowley quickly interrupted, " _Nothing truly stays hidden from me and you know it. Just like how I know you tried to-_ "

"I get it okay." Felicity quickly cut in before he revealed too much. She didn't want that moment to be brought up to anyone. It was a moment of weakness for her. "You know everything. And since it's clear that you aren't giving the phone to Dean…"

" _Oh I will._ " The King of Hell clarified once more, " _He's just occupied at the moment. Another physical test if you will. I'll pass the call along if he succeeds._ " She could hear the amusement in his voice. It irked her.

Felicity sighed as she looked up at Slade, "How long?" She feared that Slade would end the call before she got the chance to talk to Dean.

But what Felicity didn't know was that Slade wanted to see this call through. He wanted to know who Felicity wanted to call in her final moments and it looked like he wasn't the only one that wanted to know either. Throughout her talk with Crowley, Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Felicity even when everyone else (including Laurel) was trying to get his attention. To get him to do something. Anything. Yet the emerald archer just couldn't turn his attention away from the woman who was basically having her 'final phone call' because of him. Who was sacrificing herself to save Laurel because she thought Oliver would be destroyed if Laurel died. Little did Felicity know...

" _Just a few moments,_ " Crowley sighed, somehow sensing her urgency, before he perked back up, _"Enough to ask that question you've been wrestling to ask me. So go on? Ask away._ " He decided on a distraction.

Felicity's brow furrowed, "How'd you…"

" _I don't need to see you to know that you're dying to ask me something, Ms. Smoak_ _._ " He interrupted with frustration lacing his voice; she could only assume that he was tired of explaining himself to her, " _You should know how I operate by now._ "

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Crowley, I don't know you that well to know how you operate."

" _True but the boys must have told you stories about us, enough for you to have your own assessment about me. So like I said, ask away._ " The demon goaded her once again.

"Fine," She looked back at Slade Wilson and decided to take a chance, "Any advice for taking on Slade Wilson, since you seem to know…things you aren't supposed to." She asked and she watched as the man in question tilted his head to the side as he gave her another curious look. She could tell that he wanted to know what this British foreigner could know about him with just a name to go off of.

Crowley sighed; unknown to Felicity, the demon had brushed his hand over his face, " _Must you face him?_ "

"Kind of have no choice right now." Her tone was flat but it was enough to tell the demon that her previous urgency to get to Dean could be tied to Mr. Wilson.

" _Best of luck then, Ms. Smoak,_ " His sentiment was genuine which surprised the IT genius, " _Just know that I have a very special place for him downstairs when his time comes, and it will come. I can assure you that your souls will never cross paths again_ _._ " He remained firm and confident in his proclamation. It was like he was trying to give the human some sense of peace if something were to happen.

Before Felicity could truly respond to Crowley's indirect confirmation of her afterlife destination, another voice was picked up by the cellular device.

" _DAMN IT CROWLEY! How many more of these tests do I have to do?_ " The new male voice shouted with an irritated huff, " _You wanted me to kill the bitch and I will gladly do so but I won't do another one of these tests!_ " The voice finished and due to its new intensity, Felicity and the others in the warehouse could only conclude that the shouter had gotten closer to Crowley. But unlike the others, Felicity instantly knew that the shouter was none other than Dean Winchester and he really didn't seem pleased with the King of Hell.

" _Oh look, Squirrel lives._ " Crowley declared with a chuckle before he turned away from the phone, " _Phone call for you._ "

Dean scoffed, " _I'm not talking to one of your minions._ "

" _Like they would listen to you,_ " Crowley quipped back before he tried to give the hunter an innocent smile," _It's your dear Ms. Smoak._ "

Dean growled, " _She's off limits, Crowley._ " Ever since Crowley found out about Felicity, Dean has had to constantly remind the demon that Felicity was meant to be untouchable to the demonic community if they didn't want either Winchester to focus all their extra attention onto his species (well more so than what the Winchesters usually give the demonic community).

" _I'm well aware of that but she called me to get in touch with you._ " Crowley was smug when he pointed that fact out to the hunter. " _Don't keep her waiting. She sounded like she was in a hurry._ "

There was a brief pause on the other line before the sounds of the phone switching hands could be heard.

When a subtle cough was heard loud and clear, Felicity couldn't help the exhale she released as the moment of truth had finally arrived for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In this verse:**  
>  \- Laurel found out that Sara was the Canary after spending time with her in the events of 2x17 (shortly after that discovery, she came to the conclusion about Oliver a week later)  
> \- Thea was never kidnapped (2x18) and Moira wasn't ever killed (2x20)  
> \- Slade did make more men like him (2x19)  
> \- Instead of Crowley disappearing with the First Blade like he did in 9x16, he stayed and decided to continuously test Dean to see if he was ready to take on Abaddon (like the little test he did in 9x17)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Originally Published on FFN:** May 11, 2014


	2. Part 2

* * *

  **Part 2  
**

* * *

He didn't understand what was happening. How could this get so out of control? This wasn't supposed to happen. Slade was meant to kill Oliver and be done with it but apparently Oliver's death wasn't enough. Slade had to take down and take away everyone that meant something to the billionaire archer. And Oliver couldn't stop it. And because he couldn't, he was trapped into seeing Slade take one more person away from him. No amount of pleading would change the deranged man's mind; no amount of bargaining would do such a thing. He couldn't run and use himself as a shield like he did on the island. One step and Slade's men would gun down every member of his team…leaving Oliver standing alone and untouched while everyone he cared for were dead around him.

Oliver Queen was truly stuck. He was surrounded and Slade was dressed as if he just walked off the busy streets, as if the setup he concocted was normal for him, as if threatening those Oliver cared for was a normal occurrence for Slade.

And then Felicity shocked him with her declaration and request to Slade. She was giving Slade _permission_ to kill her and yet all she asked was to have one last call before she died. If the notion of Felicity offering herself up to the slaughter wasn't shocking enough, her request triumphed that.

How could she say that?

He couldn't accept that she had given up. She told him that he needed to fight and that she would fight with him for however long he needed her. But that was said some time ago…did she still mean it? Did she not know that he would always need her? There was no time limit on the bond they had forged together…a bond that still shocked him.

Oliver was so wrapped up inside his head that he couldn't fathom what was happening around him until Felicity's call began. He thought she may call family (then again what family did he know about?) but he was wrong and as the call continued, he became more confused than ever.

Who was Crowley and what kind of name was that? And what was with the talk of souls…it was like he had a concrete knowledge on the concept which was ridiculous. Despite the ridiculousness, Oliver did like the notion that the souls of Felicity and Slade would never cross paths (if such a thing had existed, that is).

And then there was Dean. Oliver didn't know what to make of Dean but the fact that he was willing to kill some 'bitch' for Crowley didn't sit well with Oliver. Was Dean a mercenary that Crowley had hired? The only thing he could pick up on Dean was that he came across as being protective of Felicity and on some level that irked Oliver too (when it should relieve him to know that someone else was protective over her)…he just didn't know why it irked him exactly, he just knew that it did.

So now the emerald archer was stuck listening to another man talk to Felicity, the one man she wanted to have her last call with.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

" _Fee?_ "

Instead of the usual greeting to Dean, Felicity just jumped right into it, "He's making you do tests? As if you're back in school or are they survival of the fittest type tests?" Her brow was scrunched up as she thought it out; something everyone around her thought was odd. Why ask about that when this is meant to be your final call? Why not just cut to the chase and say your goodbyes?

Dean groaned, " _It's like Purgatory all over again._ " Oliver, Sara and Slade tensed up at the word _purgatory_ as it was the English translation for the island they were trapped on, " _It's exhausting but I don't want to talk about it._ "

"At least you're not on some island. I doubt my call would have gone through if you were." Felicity tried to lighten the mood once the dredged location was brought up but then another thought came to mind, "Or if you truly were in _Purgatory_ then we'd be screwed since I couldn't track you the last time you were there." She continued to ramble yet it was only her and Dean that knew she was talking about two separate purgatories; the one that the island was named after and the afterlife for dead monsters/creatures. She remembered for a year how she was worried about Dean after he destroyed Dick Roman (the Leviathan leader) and for a year she tried everything she could think of to find him. It was only after he escaped did they learned that he was in monster-land during that year. Either way, that year was a dreadful waiting game for Felicity.

" _Yeah, I might as well be._ " Dean scoffed at the thought, " _He stuck me in the middle of the woods and I had to track my way to him while fighting off whatever minion he sent at me. It's getting ridiculous._ " The hunter complained as he ran a frustrated hand through his short hair, " _I'd rather be at the Bunker doing the tracking research on Abaddon that Sam is doing and you know how much I hate research._ " It took him a beat to realize what he just said to her, " _And I just talked about it, damn it._ "

When in her presence, he always found himself talking about things he doesn't want to elaborate on. It was like his version of her nervous ramblings. There was just something about Felicity that gave Dean the sense that he could always confide in her, it was like she was his psychological safe-zone; he didn't have to watch what he said to her and vice versa.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Well, it's better than being in this funky town but then again, you are more of the hands-on kind of guy."

" _I guess._ " He dragged out as he focused on Felicity's use of the word _funky town_. It was one of his code words with Sam. It was a warning that meant that one of them was in trouble. The Winchesters had briefly taught their secret code system to Felicity early on in their relationship so Dean wasn't surprised that she knew it. He was surprised that she used it.

"You'll survive either way." She elaborated once it was clear that he wouldn't say more and she felt like she needed to fill in the silence, "You always do no matter what is thrown at you."

Her words only deepened the hunter's suspicions. It was like she was telling him to figure the mystery out like he always could yet he didn't know what the mystery was.

He needed another clue.

" _So do you. Since I have you on the phone, did you give any_ _thought to_ _Poughkeepsie?_ " It was a long shot but he needed to try something, " _I know I only mentioned it this morning but I thought maybe you'd have an answer for me about it._ " He never mentioned the city up in the state of New York to her before. It was another of their code words. It meant to drop everything and run. He needed to know if she was still able to leave at a moment's notice or not.

Felicity sighed, "Poughkeepsie is a no-go for me right now. It's not the best timing for me." She stated easily as she silently hoped that he got her message.

_Poughkeepsie is a no-go._

She can't drop everything and run.

She _can't_ run away.

It's what Dean feared when she brought up funky town to him.

" _What's going on Felicity?_ " The hunter's voice was lower this time, possibly softer than it was before.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Her response was too quick and everyone picked up on it. She even cringed after the words escaped her.

Dean scoffed, " _Bullshit. What aren't you telling me?_ "

At first she wanted to lie and not worry him but then she'd look ahead and got a massive reminder of why she was talking to Dean in the first place. Slade with a gun was enough of a reminder for her. She was meant to say her goodbyes and she couldn't do that if she lied about the situation she was in. And it wasn't like Dean could be completely clueless if she gave him the situation. He knew the mess she was dealing with lately.

With a slow exhale, Felicity looked between Slade and the phone in his hand before she kept her eyes trained on the maniac in front of her.

"Short version…I'm chained up in an abandoned warehouse with my life being threatened by Slade Wilson." She was blunt with her answer, and by the look on Slade's face, he wasn't expecting her to be. "I'm only talking to you right now because I agreed to be the one that gets killed in this 'pick who lives or dies' showdown." She quickly braced herself for the coming reaction. And she wasn't disappointed.

Dean's body went rigid, " _WHAT? Please tell me you're joking._ " Dean demanded with a shout.

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed, "You know me, Dean. I would never lie to you about this."

" _You said it would never come to that._ " The furious hunter let loose a growl, " _You said you were safe in Starling City!_ "

"Apparently I miscalculated." She opened her eyes again, only to see Slade looking down at her with a new sense of curiosity. And who could blame him? Apparently someone outside of Oliver's team knew the situation enough to have a strong opinion about it.

" _No, you don't miscalculate Felicity._ " Dean quickly countered, " _You dissected every possible outcome your team could have had with him to reassure me that you were safe and yet you being in this current position never came up. I mean, hell, you ran statistical algorithms on the whole thing…four times!_ " By the end of it, it was clear that Dean was out of breath yet if she were standing beside the hunter, Felicity had a feeling that she could just feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I was never a fan of the double or triple checks." She quipped in hopes of lightening his mood.

Dean sighed and Felicity could just imagine him brushing a tired hand over his face, " _Do not joke right now, Felicity._ "

It was her turn to sigh, "I know."

Her response seemed to stun everyone around her once again. Not only were they surprised by just how much thought and work she secretly put into trying to figure out Slade's main objective, she had also confided her actions to someone who wasn't on the team that was directly affected by Slade's actions. Apparently Felicity was digging deeper than any of them realized. Slade found this interesting while many Arrow team members were a little hurt at being kept out of her loop.

Before anyone in the warehouse could question Felicity about her silence in regards to the extensive scenario checks that were mentioned, Dean broke the silence with another shocking statement.

" _You said Slade's own vendetta was focused around Oliver."_ Dean's statement was clear and firm; there was no doubt in his voice. He knew what he was talking about. And if Oliver's identity hadn't been known to everyone in the warehouse, the cat was out of the bag after that. Felicity had to hide the hitch in her breathing when Dean said Oliver's name just so that the hunter couldn't tell that something was off with her response, _"Slade wanted him to feel the pain that came from losing those that he loved because he wanted Oliver to feel what he felt when Shado was killed. Right?_ "

Felicity blinked as she looked to Slade. She confided to Dean about it all yet she feared that any mention of Slade's dead beloved would cause him to snap even more. But instead of the rage that she feared that she would see, which would lead to a cut off call for sure, instead she saw Slade's curiosity deepen.

Unknown to her, the curiosity had deepened because Slade hadn't expected Oliver to go into depth about what happened on the island and yet this man on the phone was showing signs that he did know more, he perceived more, and it was all because of the blonde IT girl that was chained to the ground. In order for this faceless man to have that insight…he had to get it from her…and she had to get it from the minimal information that Oliver had shared with her. And there was no doubt in Slade's mind that Oliver only divulged the bare essentials of the original situation to her and his team.

Needless to say that Slade was intrigued to learn just how Felicity and her confidante interpreted the situation.

And he wasn't the only one who wanted to know. Oliver and Sara were thinking along the same lines as Slade. However, while Slade was curious, the vigilante couple didn't know what to feel about the situation. Do they feel angry that Felicity told someone else what was Oliver and Sara's history on the island? Do they feel hurt that she never approached them about her theories? What were they meant to feel?

After seeing a small nod from Slade, signaling her to continue forward, Felicity inhaled deeply. "Yes."

" _And I get it, I do. I mean, god knows how many_ things _I've killed, especially those who threatened my family or those that I love,_ " despite needing a breath, the anger in Dean's voice was clear; he didn't take threats to those he cared for lightly, " _but that doesn't explain why you're in a position where you would need to offer yourself up to the slaughter since you aren't meant to fit with the plan._ "

"Don't you think I know that?" Felicity countered heatedly, she was fed up and it surprised everyone around her how loud her voice had just gotten, "From the moment I woke up and noticed where I was, let alone who I was with, I've tried to whack my brain around it, trying to figure out what I missed." She quickly argued before she scoffed, "I mean, why me since taking me _and_ Laurel wouldn't bring the most devastation upon Oliver."

" _Which is not something you want,_ " Dean added instead of arguing against her statement. After hearing many stories about the billionaire, Dean always had his theories in the past about Oliver's emotional state (how could the hunter not do such a thing?) yet Felicity always denied such a thing being possible. She always told him that he was over-thinking or over-exaggerating whatever she was telling him but Dean knew better. After all, if anyone can tell if a man has feelings for someone it would be another man who could tell (it's like another version of the guy code…guys just knew things about other guys).

"Of course not," Felicity quickly proclaimed, "I would never want to see Oliver hurt but this isn't about what I want because if it were, I wish it would never come down to this for him…or for you." She took a break and sighed, "I wished that no one was in danger. But like it or not, Slade is pulling the strings and it's about what he wants, which is the destruction of Oliver."

A huge exhale was heard over the phone before a bit of shuffling soon followed. No one knew that the hunter had moved the phone away from him so that he could continuous rub at his tired face. He wasn't physically exhausted; it was the intense emotions that were exhausting him.

The hunter slowly put the phone back to his ear, " _And if I were Slade, I would attack the heart._ " He continued as if he hadn't taken a slight break to himself, " _Anyone he cared for would be fair game but loved ones, I hate to say it but they are the ones that would cause the most pain because if anything were to happen to them, especially because of him, it would destroy him._ " The way he said it left a clinical vibe to the statement, as if he were reading the notion from a Revenge 101 text but the hunter wasn't, he was talking from experience. Just the thought of it had him sighing again, " _We both can relate to that."_

Felicity nodded as her expression took on a more depressing look, "I know."

_"And with that said, if I was Slade in this revenge plan and I was guaranteed that it would be successful,_ " after Dean said, Felicity noticed Slade tilt his head a bit as if he was waiting for some feedback. It was like he wanted to see if someone could 'out revenge him' in this scenario.

She really wanted to stop Dean before he gave Slade any ideas and yet she couldn't. If Dean knew that other people (especially Slade) were listening in, he'd be more focused on the maniac and start making threats he couldn't keep from the East Coast. She just had to suck it up and let the conversation go where it was supposed to. She figured the only reason Slade was letting her have such a long call was because he was interested in what was going to be said. Apparently she intrigued him enough to postpone her execution for a few more moments.

" _I would have pitted the sisters against each other,_ " Dean continued with no idea that Felicity's focus was on Slade and his reaction, " _because no matter who Oliver saved, he would have lost them both_. _The fact that both sisters play a part in Shado's death doesn't help them in Slade's eyes._ " Dean trailed off with the justification as he thought back on the conversation that led him and Felicity to that option.

Automatically they had ruled out Moira and Thea Queen as potential hostages for the 'final showdown' even though they were Oliver's family. Dean only ruled them out because Moira and Thea were not only Oliver's family but they were public figures in Starling City; they were always in the public eye. Plus when Dean thought about it, the love that one has for a family member wasn't the same type of love one shared with a lover and since Slade had lost a lover, Dean immediately thought the old saying 'an eye for an eye' (no pun intended) was what Slade had in mind. One lover for another.

So if Slade blamed Oliver for taking away his lover then Slade was going to take away Oliver's lover…his greatest love in fact since the billionaire was known to have many lovers. And there were only two obvious choices that fit the bill…Laurel and Sara Lance. The woman that was Oliver's first love and who he wanted to return to when he was stuck on the island and then there was his first love's sister, the very woman he used to cheat on the formerly mentioned first love. It was definitely a twisted triangle, Dean wasn't going to deny that and Felicity agreed. Everyone in Starling City practically knew about the destructive love triangle so if you asked anyone on the streets, the choices would be simple.

However Dean never told Felicity how he feared that she would be considered an option as well because of how close she was to Oliver. In the beginning he tried to get her to see the dangers but when he saw how just talking about that (about the mere possibility that Oliver could feel anything close to how Felicity felt for him), well, the hunter could see how hurt and torn up it would make his usually cheerful IT friend so he dropped the topic completely so that he wouldn't upset her.

But the mere fact that she knew Oliver's secret identity was enough to make her a target but that wasn't enough. Because Oliver never had to lie to Felicity about his double life, that had allowed for a connection to be forged between them, which lead to Oliver seeing Felicity as his friend, his partner, someone he cared for. And even though Felicity told Dean repeatedly that her friendship with Oliver couldn't even compare to either relationship he had with the Lance Sisters (Dean would roll his eyes whenever either _pedestal_ relationship was brought up), Dean always disagreed. He never directly told her but if he was Slade and saw how close Oliver was with Felicity, Dean would have considered her as potential leverage against Oliver. Just because you weren't hooking up with someone didn't make a relationship any less important to a person.

So while Dean was busy revisiting old conversations, Felicity watched as Slade nodded in agreement to Dean's words before he grinned in a maniacal way towards Oliver and Sara. Felicity couldn't bear to look in their direction, she didn't want to know what they thought of her now…of her betrayal.

So instead, Felicity focused back on what Dean said.

"Apparently we missed something because I'm the one in the hot seat." The IT genius shook her head before a tiny scoff escaped her, " _Me_ , a girl who means nothing when pitted against a Lance." Normally, Felicity wasn't a bitter person but she couldn't help it, not with the situation she was in. Especially when she was remembering back on when Diggle had told Oliver once that everyone was screwed if they were put up against a Lance. _Always Laurel_ , Diggle had said to Oliver, _everybody else be damned_.

" _Don't say that._ " Dean quickly told her after hearing the self-deprecating tone in Felicity's voice. It was a tone that seemed to catch a few people off guard in that warehouse.

"Always her, everybody else be damned." Felicity said as if she hadn't heard Dean. She didn't know why she said it yet she couldn't help but repeat Diggle's words as she thought them over. This caused Oliver and Diggle to go rigid in their spot as they remembered that moment when Diggle had spat those words out at Oliver before he left the team. Diggle's resolve to save Felicity only hardened while more guilt seemed to flood Oliver the more he heard. Even without meaning to, he seemed to have hurt Felicity more than help her.

" _Damn it, Smoak!_ " Dean growled, " _I will not have you thinking that bitch is better than you. Do you understand me?_ "

When Dean had called Laurel a bitch, the woman in question wanted to protest and defend herself but when she felt the tip of Slade's gun press into her neck, she knew that she needed to stay quiet. The change in the gun's position also reminded every other team member just who was in charge of the situation. If Slade wanted to hear the phone call with no interruptions, he was going to hear it.

Felicity blinked (unaware of the gun's new position) as she resurfaced from her thoughts. She cleared her throat before she stared down at the phone that was still placed in front of her. Her eyes were hard as she tried for an expressionless look, "It doesn't matter how I view myself, Dean. The fact of the matter is that Laurel has an extensive history with Oliver while I only have less than two years of me working for him." She tilted her head a bit, as if to give the statement some more thought, "When you think about it, there really is no choice." She looked up and stared at Slade, "That's just unfair for me." She spoke those words to the man with the Mirakuru yet Dean thought they were meant for him.

" _There is always a choice Felicity, you just have to be willing to find it._ " The hunter argued as he remembered all the times that people (angels and demons really) told him he had no choice in the matter only to have them proven wrong time and time again. He was the poster child for free will for god's sake, if he said there was another way, Dean knew it in his heart that there had to be one.

Felicity shrugged, "Well I'm not seeing any other options for me Dean and I've accepted that."

"Well I haven't!" Dean interrupted heatedly.

"And I've made my choice." She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Please respect that."

Oliver and Diggle looked to one another as they were familiar with the argued points they were hearing. Felicity always emphasized how everything she did was because it was her choice. And judging by Dean's reaction, the original Arrow men weren't the only ones that disliked that particular mantra of hers.

Dean groaned; he knew there was no way he could get her to actively fight against her choice. Since that was obvious, the hunter needed answers, he needed to understand.

" _Then why call if you're so dead set on sacrificing yourself for a woman who if I remember correctly, looked down upon you?_ " He remembered how she told him about Laurel's drunken comment she had overheard her say to Oliver when the ex-lawyer was on her downward alcohol spiral. After he heard that, he really didn't like the woman who was indirectly causing his friend pain, " _Who thinks you're a blonde bimbo that couldn't be the EA to a damn CEO when we both know you could run companies on your own if you wished it. You could corrupt them with just a click of a button if you truly wanted to._ " And he wasn't exaggerating either. Felicity's computer skills were so advanced that she could bankrupt companies with a few clicks of a button. She could render people homeless or she could siphon money from all over the world and make herself a quick fortune without being discovered. In fact, she was the one that ensured that Dick Roman's empire had crumbled after Dean killed the deadly leader. Many people underestimate just what she could do which made her attacks all the more destructive because no one would see them coming.

"She didn't-"

" _Must I remind you that drunken words are the same as sober thoughts?_ " He quickly reminded Felicity before she could defend Laurel's drunken comment against her. The hunter didn't want to hear it, he wanted her to defend herself for once…not someone else.

Felicity sighed, "Despite what her thoughts of me are, I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do." While her eyes were on the phone, she missed the amused look from Slade and the mortified look from Laurel. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slacked because of the words a stranger was saying about her. She wanted to say something to defend herself to Felicity, to the mysterious Dean and to everyone in the warehouse (to prove that she wasn't an awful person) but the gun pressed into her neck stopped her from making any noise.

" _Damn it Fee! For once can't you be selfish?"_ The hunter was furious. He really wanted to toss something, to destroy something. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Felicity scoffed, "I could ask you the same thing."

_"Oh we both know that I'm as selfish as they come,_ " He quipped before he sighed, " _But this isn't about me_." He wished that he could joke about the situation but he never gets that luxury, he always has to deal with life or death situations. He shook his head, " _If only things weren't so screwed up on my end, I could actually be of use to you right now. We'd be having a completely different conversation and I would take you away from all that._ "

She could already hear the blame in his voice and she didn't like it. "I didn't call you because I wanted your help, Dean." She could feel all eyes on her now more than ever, "I called because you deserved to hear it from me instead of from a time-delayed message that I'm dead, or that I'm going to die, or however way you want to think of it. You deserved to hear it from me like this."

" _This wasn't supposed to happen_." Dean let loose a frustrated yell, " _Starling City was supposed to be your fresh start, your ticket to having a normal life again._ " He argued, unaware that Oliver flinched at the realization that he had taken that normal life away from Felicity the moment he gave her that bullet-ridden laptop.

"Dean, my life was never going to be normal again." She was firm with her statement but then her voice turned soft, "Not after everything we've been through together."

The hunter wanted to refute that, it may have been too late for him to have a normal life but it wasn't for her. She still had a chance. Why couldn't she see that?

" _You weren't supposed to be in it for the long haul._ " Dean grumbled as he ran his hand over his face again, " _We were supposed to get your life back for you and instead of saving you, we screwed that up._ "

Oliver tensed up at the words; he was finding similarities faster than he could process it. Felicity was only supposed to stay on his team until after they found Walter and yet she stayed…only to have her life now in the hands of a mad man. Oliver couldn't help but wonder why Felicity would subject herself to his double life if it sounded like she was trying to escape from another one?

"I don't blame you Dean, or Sam." Her voice was sincere for a moment before she laughed for a little moment, "To be honest, I'm a little thankful."

" _Thankful? How could you possibly be thankful?_ " Dean's disbelief and confusion were evident and he wasn't the only one feeling it. Despite not knowing the true history between Dean and Felicity, everyone in the warehouse had a brief idea of the vibe that history had based on how Dean referred back to it.

Felicity looked to Slade and she silently pleaded for the man to let her explain for a little while longer. She needed to say this to Dean. She even whipped out the puppy dog eyes that she knew could rival Sam's.

When Slade rolled his eye, she took that as a cue for her to continue. Slade thought it was the least he could do for the mysterious blonde since she was inadvertently giving him what he wanted with her sacrificial offer.

"I learned a lot about myself and what I'm truly capable of. I learned that I could actually make a difference, save lives even and I never would have known that I could do that if it weren't for you and Sam." She took a deep breath before she continued. "You guys gave me purpose and along the way, you both became these _invaluable_ people in my life. I couldn't ask for anything else. I wouldn't change any of it." Her voice softened at the end, allowing her sincerity to shine through.

" _You wouldn't?_ " Dean was shocked; many people usually regretted getting involved in the supernatural world (therefore they indirectly regretted meeting the hunter).

"Well, maybe I would change the amount of times that you guys got hurt but, I'm no miracle worker." She joked which had them both laughing for a little. Once she settled down, she cleared her throat as she geared up for her true confession, the reason why she called to begin with, "I don't regret meeting you, Dean. You may have turned my world upside with everything that came with knowing you but I'd _never_ regret it. I just wanted you to know that." She cleared her throat again (an attempt to keep her emotions at bay for a bit longer), "And besides, if it weren't for your craziness Dean, I would be freaking out right now while looking like a blubbering mess but I'm not. I know where I'm going to end up thanks to you." And she did, she felt at ease about her upcoming death and she had Dean to thank for that.

" _At least some of my craziness could give you some piece of mind._ " Dean quipped even though his voice gave away how he wasn't truly in a joking mood at that moment.

"And I'm going to return the favor because when are we ever given a heads up like this?" Felicity questioned with a little lightness in her voice which caused many eyes to land on her once again. She could just feel them looking more intensely at her than before.

Dean sighed, " _It's unlikely._ "

Felicity smiled sadly, "Exactly and I just wanted you to know that while you're out there fighting off every evil son of a bitch out there," Dean's chuckles interrupted her and she couldn't blame him; she never used those particular words often, those were usually reserved for Dean to use, "I'll be looking out for you and I'll continue to cheer for you because I'll always have faith in you, Dean." Her conviction was strong, her tone was fierce, and when Slade looked into her eyes (since she was turned and focused on the phone in his hand), he could see the truth in her eyes.

There was no doubt in Slade's mind that the woman before him truly believed in the man she was saying her goodbyes to. And he didn't really know what to think of that.

"So even when you've lost all hope," Felicity continued (while unaware of how her words are affecting those in the warehouse), "just look up and remember that I will always have faith and believe in you because you are one of a kind, Dean. You are a fighter, a survivor and you've sacrificed so much of your life in order to save people from a world they are unaware of. Thousands, maybe millions, would be dead if it weren't for you. You've even sacrificed parts of your own self to save those you love." She exhaled deeply as she let her words sink in to the hunter.

However, Felicity was unaware that her words were affecting those on the Arrow team as well. While each member wasn't a stranger to Felicity's pep talks, they couldn't believe the intensity behind this one. The one thing they knew for certain was that her words only painted the picture of who and what kind of person Dean was. To Felicity, Dean was a hero. There was no denying that. And deep down, Oliver didn't know what to think about that.

"A lot of people would just tuck and hide or save their own skin if they were in your position." Felicity rambled on yet her disgust was clear in that statement but when she continued on, her voice took on this soften-awed quality, "But you and Sam, you guys run into the face of danger without a second thought because others needed help and it's because of that, that's why I'll always have faith in the two of you. My two unsung heroes." She smiled at the thought, "I just wanted you to know that because I know you sometimes get lost in the darkness and forget that what you do does mean something, even if those you saved are too afraid to speak of it." She finished off softly as her eyes stayed on the phone as if doing so allowed her to see through it to Dean, to the man that has done so much for her and for humanity.

There was silence after she finished. No one knew what to say or how to react and for Dean, he was just floored by the confession. While he had inklings of Felicity's thoughts on the whole gig he had, he just never knew how far those views went. While he thought he wasn't something special, Felicity did.

And he couldn't just let her die when it was so clear that she was probably the one person who saw goodness in him.

" _Then let me save you like you know I can._ " Dean practically pleaded while trying to hold himself together, " _I still have Crowley here, I can still do it._ " And he would. He would do _absolutely anything_ to save her. He would sell his soul again if he thought it would help her.

Felicity sighed, "I'm not worth a move like that-"

" _Yes you are!_ " Dean quickly cut in. He didn't want her thinking she wasn't worth a deal like that. She was worth it and so much more.

"And I'd be in more pain afterwards if you did." She sadly reminded him, "Just like you were after your father did that to you, just like how Sam was after you made that move for him. Don't put that on me, Dean, please don't." She pleaded at the end because she didn't want that. Yes she wanted to live but not at the expense of Dean's soul spending eternity in Hell. She wasn't worth that torture and he's already been through enough. She didn't want to be the source of his eternal pain.

" _Then let me do something at least. You can't - I just can't do nothing!_ " Dean's resolve was breaking and it was showing in his voice as it cracked a bit through his anger. If it wasn't clear before, it was now. Dean was torn up at the very idea of Felicity dying.

"You're not. You're letting me have this sentimental conversation with you when I know you despise such things. I should have known that being on my proverbial deathbed was the only way I'd have this kind of conversation with you." She joked and it truly surprised everyone in the warehouse that she was trying to lighten the mood. She was only trying to cheer Dean up.

Dean sighed, " _Don't joke like that_."

"You always do."

On the other side, Dean rolled his eyes, " _Do as I say, not as I do._ "

"That won't work with me and you know that." Felicity countered with a small smirk on her face.

Dean's soft laugh could be heard for a moment before a rustling sound was heard. " _Fine, what the hell, screw the chick-flick moment. You deserve to hear this._ " A long exhale soon filled the silence before he gave her what she deserved to hear." _You are one of the best people I've ever met Felicity and I'll admit that I'm too selfish of a man to have truly cut all ties with you. But you are that ray of hope that a hunter like me needed in his life, even if he only got it through phone calls or surprise visits_." There was a pause before a light chuckle was heard; it was as if he was remembering back on those visits, " _Those were some good times we had._ "

Tears were starting to well up in Felicity's eyes but she smiled and nodded as she too thought back on all those visits between them.

" _And after all the shit that was thrown at me, your support, your friendship, and your love have done more for me than you could imagine_." He continued with such passion before he sighed, " _I just wish it didn't have to end like this. You truly deserved a lot better than what you got._ "

She was truly touched by the hunter's words. It is one thing to know how someone feels through actions and unspoken gestures but to actually hear them… it does something to a person.

She shrugged before she remembered that he couldn't see her, "I know but it is what it is. I have no regrets, okay maybe one or two but those are miniscule but you get my point."

Dean chuckled a bit again, " _I do._ "

"And who knows, maybe I'll get Tessa as my guide. She's friendly right?" Felicity joked with as much lighthearted attitude as she could.

Dean scoffed at the thought of the Reaper he's met on many occasions. " _You could say that considering what she does._ "

"And I've got my question ready for her. I remember you telling me about that part." The blonde teased a bit before another thought came to her mind, "Oh, maybe I'll see Bobby or my Uncle Frank again. I'll tell them both that you said hi." She never really met Bobby Singer before he died but he was an acquaintance of her Uncle Frank's after Bobby saved Frank's life. Bobby was the one that led the Winchester brothers to her Uncle Frank.

A sad smile formed on Dean's face; she was finding the positives in a dreadful situation, " _I don't think Frank likes me anymore._ " He didn't have the heart to tell her about the possibility of her not entering Heaven immediately. Kevin was still waiting in limbo because Metatron had sealed up the Heavenly gates.

"Nonsense," She was affronted at the very thought, "If he taught you code then the man likes you. He _never_ shares his secrets like that to just anyone." She remembered as a little girl how she would pester her Uncle Frank to teach her about computers and hacking. It was only after she proved that she was serious about the subject did he give in and teach her. Her Uncle Frank was the one who taught her the very basics of hacking all before she entered middle school. By the time she got to high school, she was too good for her own good.

" _If you do find Bobby, then you might finally meet Ash, he's the MIT genius I told you about._ " Dean suggested as he played along with the idea of her having a quick Heaven reunion. He couldn't help but remember his last trip upstairs a few years ago.

Felicity nodded quickly, "I remember. When I was there, he was still a legend at MIT despite getting kicked out. It would be so cool to pick his brain about hacking." She got a slight dazed look in her eyes for a moment, "I can just picture it now."

He chuckled at the thought, " _He'll hook you up once you get topside. Ash is good people._ " For a moment he didn't say anything (he got caught up in his new game plan that started forming in his head) but she never filled the silence up. She waited for him to speak, " _You good?_ "

Felicity nodded, realizing that the silence was his chance to give her a little time to truly absorb everything they were just talking about. "Yeah, like I said, I'm not really that afraid anymore." She sunk back down onto her feet, lifting the previous pressure she was placing on her knees the whole time, "It's probably another reason why I called you, to remind myself, you know."

Dean sighed, " _You have nothing to worry about Fee. There is a slice of paradise upstairs waiting for you_."

Felicity smiled a bit, "I know, Crowley kind of confirmed it for me earlier."

" _The one good thing about him,_ " The hunter joked.

" _I heard that._ " Crowley shouted clearly, informing everyone in the warehouse that he was still with Dean.

" _Well no one asked you to._ " Dean yelled back at the demon before he groaned into the phone, " _He's driving me insane. I want to kill him just to shut him up._ "

"But you won't because you still kind of need him." She reminded him but she only got another groan as her response.

When Felicity looked up, she saw that the curious look on Slade's face had been replaced to one of impatience. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I think I have to go. Slade's looking impatient." She quickly explained before Dean could protest, "Can you give Sam my best?" She wished that she could talk to Sam too but instincts told her to call Dean first.

" _Of course._ "

"Can you tell him that I love him too?" With her focus on the phone, Felicity never saw Oliver turn rigid or how his eyes narrowed as he glared at the device (which was a way to hide his surprise at her). "He'll always be the brother I never had," She continued as she thought of the younger Winchester.

Dean sighed; he hated goodbyes. " _He knows but I will_."

"Okay." Her voice was soft but she fidgeted for a moment before her courage returned to her, "Dean?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"I love you too in case it wasn't clear earlier." Felicity teased yet her sentiment was clear and genuine. She loved the hunter and she wanted him to know that. It may not be like the love she has for Oliver but the love she held for the Winchesters couldn't be compared to anything else. They were her family and they deserved to know that she loved them.

Dean released a soft laugh, " _I know_."

"Okay then."

" _Fee_ ," Dean called out after a brief moment of silence.

She looked up at the phone, "Hm?"

" _This isn't goodbye. I will see you again soon. Even if I have to move Heaven and Hell to get up there, I will see you again_." Dean promised and it started the waterworks for her again.

She gave the phone a watery smile; she truly wished that she could see his face one last time. "I'll have a beer waiting for you."

" _And I'll love you for it_." He joked along with her which got her to laugh a little with him. When her laughter died down, Dean took that as his cue to continue, " _Even without the beer, I'll still love you Fee…in case it wasn't clear earlier._ " He always avoided those words before, they were always implied in his actions but given the situation, he needed to say it. It just wouldn't be right if he hadn't.

Felicity bit her lower lip as she tried to hold in her sobs, "Please be careful Dean."

" _I'll do my best but you know how rough it gets,_ " He reminded her instead of making a promise that he knew would be impossible to keep.

She nodded in complete understanding, "Sadly I do. Goodbye Dean, and good luck."

" _I'll see you soon Felicity_." He emphasized as he refused to believe that this was truly a goodbye for them. He will see her again, he'd make sure of it.

"I'll see you soon." Her voice cracked a bit as she repeated his words while a tear fell down her cheek.

Before Dean could say anything else to her, Slade ended the call.

Felicity hurried to wipe away the lone tear that had escaped, "Thank you for not cutting me off from him." Her voice was a little stronger this time but it was still soft…almost defeated.

Slade tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her, "Well it was quite an interesting phone call, Ms. Smoak. Do you two always…end it like that? Or discuss such things? You have me quite curious." He ended even though he kept glancing between Felicity and Oliver, taking note of the archer's rigid posture.

Felicity scowled at the mad man. "Not like it should matter to you, but whenever Dean goes on a mission he's not sure he'll survive, those are usually the ones I call the big-boss-fights, but he'll always call me, to let me know what's up. Of course I'd freak out but then he'll try to give me some peace of mind about the whole thing, saying how he'll come back, that he'll be safe, that he'll return." Her tone turned a little reminiscence of the whole routine she had with the Winchesters, with Dean specifically. These moments were rare since she met them but they were huge. "But he always called just in case. And he'll tell me what it is I mean to him."

Slade tilted his head as he watched the blonde blink a few times, as if she was fighting back tears at the thoughts he was almost forcing her to share. He truly didn't think she'd give such a response to his question. Then again she did ramble. She was definitely an intriguing little thing.

"He'll remind me that I do mean something to him as opposed to all the other women in his life. He'll tell me that I'm not just being used for my advanced computer skills which he didn't have, well he had some but they don't compare to mine." She quickly explained before she continued her train of thought, not even caring how emotional she was being; she was on a roll on the subject. "He'd always tell me that I meant something, that I mattered, and he'd always tell me that I was _family_. And to be considered part of that man's family is truly one of the greatest honors out there." And she truly believed that because even though Dean viewed his family as being cursed with a lot of them being dead, Felicity didn't see it as a curse. The Winchesters were men that loved passionately and they protected those they loved with everything they had. And while all their blood family was dead, that didn't stop them from _adopting_ her into the family…or Kevin…or Castiel…or Charlie…or Jody...or Garth…because family didn't end with blood.

Diggle turned to look at Oliver after hearing Felicity's passionate words and the ex-soldier could see a hint of regret in his teammate's stance. And he should be regretful because everything Felicity was saying about Dean was stuff that Oliver never truly did for her. The archer always assumed that the IT genius knew. Sure they had their brief moments but Diggle always saw Felicity's doubt lingering in while it sounded like Dean made sure that she never felt like that. Diggle found himself liking Dean just for the fact that he went out of his way to make sure that Felicity was comfortable and safe with where and what she was doing. He didn't take advantage of her and Diggle liked that.

Unaware of the passing looks and thoughts to her teammates, Felicity continued on as she fought off the tears. "And he'd always tell me because he didn't want to die with me thinking that I didn't mean anything to him, he didn't want me to ever doubt that he actually cared about what happened to me. He'd tell me just so that I wouldn't feel like I did when I was a kid." She sniffled at the thought of her childhood and she couldn't be more grateful to Dean for making sure she never felt like she did back then.

With that in mind, she gathered up a little more courage in herself before she looked back up at Slade. She pushed herself up so that she was standing on her knees again, "So when the situation is reversed, I owe him to do the exact same thing. He deserves that, we both do."

Slade gave a low whistle, "Well I have to say, Ms. Smoak, he is right."

Felicity's brow furrowed while everyone's eyes turned to Slade with suspicious yet confused looks of their own.

"You truly are something special and I actually feel guilty that you were brought into all this." Slade confessed with a sigh with a possible guilty aura around him before he straightened his resolve. "But like you said, my vendetta is all about destroying Oliver and unfortunately you are crucial to that happening."

"If you say so, but you heard me earlier with Dean. Strategically speaking, I'm not crucial and yet here we are." Felicity sighed and shrugged; it was pointless to argue the logistics in that at this point, "So let's just get this over with. We all know that Oliver is going to save Laurel so let's just skip over the dramatics and get to it." She deadpanned; it was like she was already dead inside after explaining herself moments before. It was like all the emotion she expressed about Dean was the last ounce of emotion she had left to spare and now she had none to show them.

"So you truly aren't going to plead for your life?" Slade questioned again; he couldn't truly fathom why the brilliant blonde would sacrifice herself for a man who truly didn't appreciate what he had in front of him, "You're just going to let him save her?"

She wouldn't look at Oliver because she knew that if she did, she may break down and that was something she wasn't going to do. Her breaking down was a show of weakness which none of the team members needed. They needed her to think she was truly okay with her decision. She didn't want to die but she had to save Laurel because saving Laurel would save Oliver which would ultimately save the city. It was kind of like when Sam had sacrificed himself to Lucifer to save the world from the Apocalypse; he said yes so that Dean wouldn't have to say yes to Michael. So when she thought about pleading for her life, Felicity just thought of Sam and his sacrifice long ago and that thought kept her pleas at bay.

Felicity's eyes hardened as she stared at Slade, "Yes because he'd crumble if he lost the woman he loves like this and if he's crippled by that lost then he can't finish what he started. He can't save the city like that. And I will always believe that he can do just that whether I'm dead or by his side helping him do that. He could always find another techie to do my job after I'm gone but he can't replace the love of his life, can he Mr. Wilson?" She asked on a softer note which caused Slade to think of Shado.

Eventually Slade nodded, "I see your point but your sacrifice wouldn't give you what you want."

The blonde shrugged, "I have to try and no matter what you say, it won't change my mind or my belief in him. Dead or alive, I'll always believe in Oliver."

Slade scoffed as he turned to look at Oliver. "Even in her last moments she fights for you and yet she has no idea what she truly means to you." He taunted his former brother-in-arms. Yet in his eyes Oliver could see the unspoken words that Slade wanted to say; _she'll die not knowing that you love her._

"Don't do this, Slade. Please, leave her out of this." Oliver pleaded before he looked between both women, "Leave them both out of this."

"I believe your choice has been taken from you." Slade remained standing behind Laurel but he pulled the gun off her and aimed it at Felicity, "You'll suffer knowing that she will die without knowing the truth about you, the one you tried so desperately to hide from me," He taunted at Oliver just before he clicked the safety off his gun, "Last chance to revoke your position." He told Felicity from his spot behind Laurel.

Felicity took the moment to quickly look at Oliver and Diggle. She could see Diggle shaking his head and signaling for her to not go through with this decision, to hold on as they figured something out. And with Oliver, she saw in his eyes how he wanted her to say no. He was practically pleading for her to say no and not give herself up for him.

Felicity gave the men she had believed were her family in Starling City a small smile before she turned to face Slade.

"Even if I said yes, you'd still kill me. So no, I stick with my choice." She strengthened her kneeled position as she glared at the crazed man, "I just hope that in the end, you get what is coming to you, Mr. Wilson. Then may you burn in Hell for eternity for what you've done."

Before Felicity could feel any pride in her brave yet threatening comment towards Slade, a loud bang echoed throughout the warehouse.

And a roaring shout soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Remember in this verse:**  
>  \- Laurel found out that Sara was the Canary after spending time with her in the events of 2x17 (shortly after that discovery, she came to the conclusion about Oliver a week later)  
> \- Thea was never kidnapped (2x18) and Moira wasn't ever killed (2x20)  
> \- Slade did make more men like him (2x19)  
> \- Instead of Crowley disappearing with the First Blade like he did in 9x16, he stayed and decided to continuously test Dean to see if he was ready to take on Abaddon (like the little test he did in 9x17)  
> \- Frank Devereaux is the maternal uncle to Felicity (Frank is introduced in 7x06 of SPN)
> 
>  
> 
> **In my defense:**  
>  \- Felicity believes that if she could have everyone believe that her death was her choice then it would cause them less grief/guilt afterwards  
> \- Felicity still believes that Laurel is the love of Oliver's life  
> \- Felicity isn't saving Laurel to save Laurel, she's saving Laurel to save Oliver
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** May 28, 2014


	3. Part 3

* * *

  **Part 3**

* * *

It all happened so fast.

One moment Oliver was listening to Felicity and Dean exchanging their final goodbyes (which included "I love you", which shocked him to the core), both trying to keep their cool yet he could see from the distance that Felicity was struggling and something inside him just broke at that.

He wanted to blame himself for her pain. It was his fault that she was having this kind of conversation with Dean to begin with. His actions had ripped her away from this mysterious man (who he wanted to hate for some reason).

But when Slade asked Felicity about the motive behind the call, another part of Oliver broke when she answered with the truth. And a devastating one at that as he could only imagine as silent tears started streaming down her face yet she paid no mind to them. It was like she was unaware of their presence and if he wasn't looking at her, he wouldn't have known from her voice that she was crying.

And again, the emerald archer blamed himself for bringing tears to her eyes because once again, her pain all came back to being his fault. Having her in his life at any capacity was bringing her pain and for some reason, it only just clicked for him now. Maybe part of this logic had sunk into his head the moment he saw her at the mercy of Slade but seeing the strong intelligent woman before him break down while maintaining a strong front to her captor, it was like a flip had switched.

And the realization had come at a worse time.

Because before Oliver could truly understand where he stood now with his thoughts and emotions, Slade was taunting him about how Felicity would die because of him, more importantly, Slade brought up the fact that Felicity would die before she knew what her true worth to Oliver was.

And learning that Felicity thought that Oliver could easily replace her once she was gone, that she was expendable to him, it shocked him to his very core. He knew he wasn't great with expressing his emotions but he thought that he made it clear that Felicity was important to him. Apparently he wasn't clear enough to her.

He wanted to tell her and yet he couldn't because telling her would give Slade the satisfaction and it would completely seal Felicity's fate.

But if he couldn't save her, he couldn't let her die thinking she was expendable to him. She was far from it.

Before Oliver could say anything else, Slade turned back to Felicity and asked if she wanted to reconsider. Every bone in Oliver's body wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to fight; he wanted her to say that she didn't want to die.

But she hadn't.

And before he realized it, Slade pulled the trigger and a loud bang resonated throughout the warehouse.

It was soon followed by an anguished roar from Oliver Queen.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

When the shot was fired, Slade was smirking down at his target but then that smirk turned into a confused frown when the bullet never reached its target.

Instead of making a home into the woman's skull, the bullet appeared to be frozen in mid-air with a few inches between itself and her skin.

That was not possible.

Slade wasn't the only one to think that as everyone in the warehouse stared at the frozen bullet. Felicity was the only one with her eyes closed, her breath held, as she waited for the shot to hit her.

"Sorry mate," An unfamiliar British voice interrupted from within the warehouse, "I can't let you kill her." He finished before Slade could get off another shot.

Heads started to turn as they tried to find the source of the voice. With their focus diverted to the mysterious voice, no one saw the hope in Felicity's eyes when she finally opened them. Her attention never turned to the frozen bullet; it stayed glue to her frantic shooter.

"Show yourself!" Slade shouted once it became clear that he couldn't spot the intruder.

In a blink of an eye, a man in a fine tailor suit under a black trench coat was standing between Slade and Felicity (he was standing closer to Felicity than Slade since there were a few feet between the two to begin with). Everyone's eyes widened at the entrance of this mysterious man.

"You really shouldn't have done that." The man commented as he looked Slade in the eye.

Before Slade could answer, he felt a sharp pain in his spine as a sharp object pierced his back briefly before it was pulled out.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Dean Winchester's attention was solely on Slade as he pulled the angel blade out of Slade's spinal cord a few moments after stabbing him. He didn't think the wound would kill Slade due to the Mirakuru but that wasn't the hunter's intention. He wanted the man to suffer for a bit first. Once the blade was out of the man, Dean moved to grab Slade's gun from his hand. There wasn't much of a struggle to get the gun as Slade's body had been temporarily paralyzed thanks to the stabbing so all feeling in his extremities were slowly going to sleep. Dean quickly removed the clip from the gun before he tossed the two items down on the ground while still holding onto the angel blade. Once the gun was useless and away, Dean kicked Slade in the back of the knee, causing the man to fall to his knees.

As Dean incapacitated and disarmed Slade, Crowley dealt with Slade's men. Or more specifically, he ordered others to deal with those men. So with a loud whistle, the King's cavalry arrived…in the form of hellhounds who he ordered to kill all the men with guns along the inside perimeter of the warehouse. Dean didn't like hellhounds as it brought up bad memories for him but he figured that they were better than demons; hellhounds had to obey their king while demons could simply refuse an order (if they didn't fear the King's wrath afterwards that is).

So due to the hellhounds' invisibility to those not with a demon deal coming to an end, none of them saw it coming. Their only warning was the loud growls that came from the Hell-beasts. The warehouse was soon filed with piercing screams as the hellhounds tore into Slade's men until they were unrecognizable. Organs were clawed out and limbs were torn away. In the end, they were all massive meat puzzles.

When Dean saw that Slade wasn't going to move, he walked around him until he stood in front of him. There was a few feet between him and Slade (and between him and Crowley, who was still a few feet away from Felicity).

Dean scowled at the very man who had been terrorizing Felicity and her friends.

"How does it feel to be on your knees, _Slade_?" The hunter smirked.

The hunter could practically see the wheels turning inside Slade's head as he looked the hunter over, his stare loomed over the blood-covered silver blade for a little longer than necessary. The King of Hell noticed the look too.

"We haven't formerly met yet. I'm Crowley," the King of Hell greeted with a smirk as he plucked the bullet out of the air. He gave a wink to the hopeful blonde before he turned around and pointed at his companion, "and this is Dean."

Slade's eyes narrowed as he stared between the two men.

"Weren't you on the East Coast?" Slade sneered before he looked across from him to glare at Felicity. _Did she lie to him about their location?_

"Oh we were," Dean practically growled as his arm went behind his back, "but then I got this call about you threatening to kill my girl and well," he shrugged for the theatrics while his hand dug behind his jacket, "here I am."

Slade scoffed, "You can't hurt me."

Dean let loose a dark chuckle, "The stab wound in your back says otherwise." His grip tightened on his hidden weapon.

"A temporary setback," Slade was calm in his belief and if he could feel his shoulders, he would have shrugged with his comment. The only reason that he was convinced of his statement was because he was still standing (well kneeling) and not an immobile pile on the ground. For Slade it felt like he was injected with a paralytic serum instead of having his spinal cord injured. He knew the Mirakuru would heal him in no time.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Dean pulled his hand out from his behind back, revealing an ancient looking bone blade in his hand.

Felicity's eyes widened at the weapon. _The First Blade_ , she thought in awe and fear. If Dean had that weapon in his hands, Felicity knew there was no stopping him from accomplishing his mission with it and for once, Felicity didn't want him to stop. She wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Couldn't get yourself a decent blade?" Slade taunted with a laugh as he looked at the bone blade, not realizing the type of weapon that was before him. "That's quite a pawnshop reject you have there."

Dean smirked as he looked down at Slade. Instead of answering with a witty comment, the hunter swung his arm back and around in one clean swoop, taking the head off in that one swing that Slade never anticipated. As his head fell to the ground, his eye was frozen wide open. Dean didn't hesitate to kick the headless body backwards so that it was sprawled out on the floor, his grip on the First Blade tightening every few moments while his grip on the angel blade remained constant.

Crowley took that as his cue to call upon Juliet, his favorite hellhound. With a short whistle from the King, it wasn't long before large gashes started to appear on Slade's body before it turned into a massive meat suit puzzle pile like all the others.

Dean knew it was extreme but no one could survive a death like that, not even a man hoped up on Mirakuru that survived all that he did on the island of Lian Yu.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Laurel and the Arrow team watched the massacre with horrid expressions on their faces.

When the British voice resonated throughout the warehouse, all heads were turning and yet they couldn't find its point of origin. However, when the source revealed himself to be a man that appeared out of nowhere between Felicity and Slade, everyone was stupefied.

They heard the man speak for just a moment before Slade's body went rigid. It was only then did they notice a blade sticking out from his back. Before any of them could ponder how the blade got there, another man formed before their very eyes. If Roy had to guess, it was like the proverbial invisibility cloak from Harry Potter had been pulled off the man with the blade. One moment the spot was empty and the next moment, a man stood behind the Mirakuru Maniac.

Unfortunately their attention wasn't on the two men dealing with Slade anymore. It was on the unexpected growls and snarls that filled the warehouse after the British man whistled. Before any of them knew it, all of Slade's men were being tossed to the ground before their blood started spewing everywhere as claw marks started to appear on the bodies. Shouts filled the warehouse as every one of Slade's Mirakuru army was ripped to shreds by vicious animals that they couldn't see. No one dared to move.

So from afar, the Arrow team were stuck watching the encounter between Slade and the two mysterious men as the screams filled their eardrums.

Their frustration over the fact that they couldn't hear any of the conversation quickly turned to curiosity when they noticed the odd bone like blade in the second man's hand. The curiosity only turned to shocked mortification seconds after Slade's head rolled away from his body.

The team was completely stunned.

The man had killed Slade.

Correction, the man _decapitated_ Slade before pushing his body away so that the unseen beast could rip into their nemesis' body.

It was all over.

Slade and his men were all dead. The only one left with Mirakuru in them was Roy.

And Oliver didn't know how to process that.

Before he even got a chance to do so, Felicity's voice brought his focus back to her.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Felicity blinked her eyes as she watched Slade's body being torn to shreds. She truly didn't know what to think. He had done it. _Dean_ had saved her. He hadn't given up on her.

Her eyes shifted to Crowley before her thoughts darkened. _What did Dean trade to save me?_

She looked between the demon and the hunter and she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. The only conclusion she could come up with was that Dean had made a deal. And it was the one thing she didn't want him to do for her.

She never should have called him.

"Dean?" The call of his name was more like a whimper than she expected.

Dean tensed in his spot, his grip on the First Blade tightened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Felicity staring up at him with tear-soaked eyes behind her glasses.

The sight of her looking at him like she was had him rushing towards her. He fell to his knees and placed a blade on either side of her legs before he placed his hands onto her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the tear tracks without bumping her glasses.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered as he tried to calm her down, "You're safe Fee. I'm right here."

Felicity moved her hands to wrap them around his wrists but the chains prevented her from doing so. She winced when the metal dug into her wrists. Dean noticed this.

"Crowley," He hissed as he looked down at the chains.

Crowley rolled his eyes before he snapped his fingers, causing Felicity's chains to release her.

When she felt no metal around her limbs, Felicity quickly leaned into Dean's arms. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she held him as tightly as she could as she tried to contain her sobs. She didn't last long.

Dean wrapped his arms around the petite woman and started to rub her back as he continued to tell her that she was alright. Too absorbed in her sobs, Felicity didn't hear when Dean told Crowley to dismiss his hellhounds or that Dean was trying to stop his hands from shaking. As the growls decreased, Felicity's sobs sounded louder than they were as they echoed off the warehouse's walls.

They stayed like that for a bit before he felt her lips moving against the crook of his neck. He pulled back from her and asked what she had said.

Felicity sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Dean's brow furrowed, "For what?"

"For dragging you into this," She sighed, "You had to kill Slade because of me." _You had to kill a human because of me_. It's what she really meant and he knew it.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you." The hunter whispered as he looked into her eyes, "He needed to be stopped." His hand brushed away a loose strand of her blonde air from her face, "I wasn't going to sit back and let him kill you."

Felicity pursed her lips together as she lowered Dean's hands from her face, "It was my choice." She still had a grip on his hands that lay in her lap. She could feel them shake within her hold which had her worry for him increase.

"That wasn't going to stop me from saving you," the hunter quickly argued back, "And we will be talking about that choice later on."

She sighed before she gave a slight nod, "But you used the Blade." She felt guilty about that.

Dean shrugged, "I'll worry about that later."

She didn't like that he was brushing the Blade issues aside but she knew she couldn't force him to deal with it now. Her eyes shifted to Crowley (who remained standing behind Dean as he watched them) before she looked down at her knees.

"How long do you have?" She softly asked while looking away from Dean.

Dean moved to lift her chin up, their eyes meeting once again. "What?"

Felicity sighed, "I know you made a deal to get here." She softly told him when it was clear to her that he wouldn't let her look away from him.

"Actually, I didn't." Her eyes widened at his words and he couldn't help the little smirk that formed on his lips or the slight shrug of his shoulders, "You didn't want me to, so I didn't." He clarified after she had a few false starts. He knew it sounded odd that he'd listen to some of her requests while disregarding others but he had too much experience in either scenario to know just what he didn't want her to experience for herself. He didn't want her to know what it felt like to die and he didn't want her to feel the same guilt he had felt after learning that someone he loved had sold their soul to save him.

"Then how?" Felicity finally managed to ask because it just didn't make sense to her. If the angels still had their wings then Felicity could understand how Dean had managed to save her in time because of Castiel's teleportation. And yet 'angel air' wasn't an option. Instead Dean only had Crowley at his disposal, a demon that did nothing unless he got something out of it. So what did Crowley get for helping Dean save her?

From behind them, Crowley rolled his eyes. "Contrary to popular belief Ms. Smoak, I'm not completely heartless." He told the two humans while sounding as if he was offended that they thought less of him.

Dean scoffed as Felicity's lips pursed. "Yet you've tried to kill Dean on many occasions before," She reminded him with a frown.

Crowley waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "That's all in the past."

Felicity cocked an eyebrow at the demon before she turned it onto the hunter. She expected a real answer from him.

Dean smirked, "I told him I wouldn't kill Abaddon if he didn't help me save you."

"But you _want_ to kill Abaddon," Felicity slowly stated with a frown. She didn't get how Dean withholding that particular kill would be leverage against Crowley. Dean has wanted to kill Abaddon since he crossed paths with the Knight of Hell (it also didn't help that Abaddon had killed Henry Winchester, Dean's paternal grandfather, shortly after the hunter had met him).

She quickly noticed a tick in Dean's jaw, "With every fiber of my being but if you died then Crowley wasn't going to see me kill Abaddon."

Felicity's mouth curved into an 'o' once the terms settled into her mind. "I guess that's one way to make a deal without actually making a deal," She mumbled to herself.

Crowley groaned, "Once again you're making me out to be the heartless one, Squirrel."

"Oh can it Crowley!" Dean looked over his shoulder, "Just because you feel human emotions now doesn't mean that you have a heart."

Crowley quirked an amused eyebrow at the hunter but before he could give a witty comeback, another voice broke through their conversation.

Unfortunately this voice caused the hunter to tense up as if he were ready to attack once again.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

From a distance, they watched as Felicity collapsed in the arms of Slade's killer before she succumbed to her tears. They only saw her shoulders shake as his hands rubbed up and down her back. They didn't hear her sobs until the surrounding growls disappeared. When the growls stopped, everyone looked around to see if they were gone before they turned their gaze back to the sobbing IT girl. Everyone else was still afraid to move but it was only after the man in the suit waved them to move did any of them do so.

Sara was the first to move towards Laurel. She rushed to her sister's side only to find that she couldn't get the chains off of her. When the Canary didn't have anything with her to pick a lock (smashing it with her bow-staff wasn't an option), she decided to just give her sister some support until she figured out how to get her sister free. She had seen Felicity gain her freedom because of the man in the suit but she didn't want to ask a man she didn't know for help. She definitely didn't want to ask the man for help after seeing him appear from nowhere. So when Laurel flung her arms around Sara as best she could, Sara didn't resist. She tried to make it more comfortable for Laurel before she returned the hug.

Roy continued to stay where he stood as he tried to look around for the thing that had torn the other Mirakuru men apart. He feared that if he moved, the same fate would be given to him. So as he stayed put, he continued to shift his gaze between Felicity, the men on his team and the empty space around him.

A few feet away from the young man, Diggle didn't know what to do. He wanted to rush to Felicity and comfort her but he didn't want to intrude. The only reason Diggle wasn't marching over there and intervening was because of the way Felicity was being taken care of. Diggle could see from a distance that despite everything that had just happened, Felicity was being taken care of, _she_ was the number one priority. And in the back of his mind, despite logical reason, Diggle had an inkling as to who the mysterious man was that was comforting Felicity.

And then there was Oliver. Diggle was worried for his friend as the emerald archer remained frozen in his spot, his gaze focused on the sobbing blonde that was searching comfort from someone else. Comfort she shouldn't need if it weren't for him. While it seemed like the threat had been eliminated and that everyone was relatively safe, Oliver still couldn't move. It was like his body didn't understand where he should go so staying still was its default. In his heart, he knew who he should go to first and yet he feared that she wouldn't want to see him. He feared that this was the final straw for her. He feared that she would blame this on him and walk away.

It was the sound of his name that brought him out of his head. It wasn't even his name really; it was the stupid nickname that reminded him of the naïve man he was before he was shipwrecked. But hearing that nickname was all he needed to know who was talking to him.

A confused brunette had called out Ollie.

Not a confident blonde that called him Oliver.

So on reflex, the emerald archer turned his head towards the Lance sisters; one was the love of his life and the other he was technically dating at the moment. They were both looking at him with confused looks, as if wondering why he wasn't over there with them.

Yet before he could tell them that he would be with them in a moment, a furious figure was heading straight towards them.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

The hunter's body tensed up when he heard a quiet "Ollie" from a woman that was chained up a few feet away from him.

It wasn't the nickname that set off the hunter's alarm bells. It was the voice.

The same voice that spewed out lies, false hope and endless pain since the day he met her.

And how could he forget the voice of the woman who told him there was a way out of his demon deal?

_"There is no way in saving me from the pit is there?" Dean questioned the demon after learning about Hell's effects on Hell-bound souls._

_The blonde woman with pitch-black eyes tilted her head, "No."_

_Dean narrowed his eyes at her, "Why did you tell Sam that you could?"_

_"So he would talk to me." She confessed and looking back on it, Dean should have known that the demon was truly no good._

Or how could he forget the voice that unleashed a hellhound on him to rip him to shreds?

_"So is this your big plan, huh?" Dean questioned as he fought against the invisible force that held him to the table._

_The blonde woman turned her gaze from Sam to Dean._

_"Drag me to Hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?" Dean finished with a grunt._

_She smirked, "I don't have to listen to puppy chow."_

_With her eyes still on Dean, she pushed away from Sam and headed for the door. She turned the knob and unleashed the hellhounds onto Dean with a smile on her face._

How could he possibly forget that voice?

And to hear it again after all these years, it had Dean seeing red.

Without a thought, Dean grabbed the First Blade and marched for the woman with the voice he despised. With the Blade in his hands, all he focused on was killing the woman no matter what.

It didn't register to him that this woman wasn't the same as the one he thought she was. Sure the voice and the face were the same but the soul wasn't.

This woman in chains wasn't the one who lied to him on many occasions before. She wasn't Ruby anymore.

This woman wasn't the one who unleashed the first hellhound on him when his deal was up. She wasn't Lilith anymore.

The woman in chains couldn't be either of those women because they were dead; Dean had killed Ruby and Sam had killed Lilith.

So while the face and voice were the same, the woman in control of the body wasn't.

Yet the Blade wouldn't let Dean see that. The Blade only allowed Dean to see the demons that once had the woman's face.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

One moment he was in front of her and the next he was grabbing the Blade and taking off. It wasn't until she realized who he was heading towards did she realize the problem at hand. She cursed under her breath before she pushed herself off the ground to go after him.

The thought of Dean recognizing Laurel had never crossed Felicity's mind. While she knew that the brunette wasn't a threat, she never told Dean that Laurel was a dead ringer for the woman that Ruby and Lilith had possessed before he went to Hell. She didn't feel like she had to, like it didn't matter, but apparently she was wrong.

And that may cost her.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Before he realized it, Oliver moved to intercept the furious man. He could feel Sara backing him up as she stood between him and Laurel.

Both vigilantes took a fighting stance (yet they were still unclear as to why Laurel was being targeted now) but a flurry of blonde hair rushed across their vision before it stopped in front of Oliver. He cursed at the realization that Felicity was putting herself in the line of fire again. He desperately wanted to push her behind him so that he'd deal with the problem at hand. She had already been through enough as it is.

However, Oliver wasn't fast enough to put himself between Felicity and Slade's killer. Her words did surprise the archer and those around him.

"Dean, no!" Felicity shouted as she held her hands out to push at Dean's chest. "It's not Ruby!"

"Get out of my way, Fee," Dean growled as his eyes continued to stare down at Laurel, who shrunk away once she saw the endless hatred directed at her.

Seeing her efforts not working like she hoped, Felicity grabbed a hold of Dean's face. "It's not Ruby." She stated firmly while looking into his eyes. "You killed Ruby _years_ ago. Laurel isn't Ruby." She watched as he blinked, as if he was slowly processing her words, "She's just a dead ringer. I even checked, Dean. She's not Ruby. She was never Ruby."

Oliver watched as Dean's eyes moved between Felicity and Laurel. He didn't get what Felicity was saying but he fought against his instincts to intervene. Felicity had proven that she could handle hostile situations and since this man could very well be the Dean on the phone call earlier, Oliver had to hope that Felicity would get through to Dean before anything happened to Laurel.

"Just look Dean," Felicity suggested slowly, "Does she recognize you? If she was the same woman, you know that she would. Is she looking at you like Ruby did before?"

Dean shifted his attention back to Felicity, his grip on the Blade loosened up a bit.

"It's not her." Felicity repeated as her right thumb brushed over his cheek. Her left hand slide down his neck, to his shoulder and down his right arm until her hand was just hovering over his right hand, "Now drop the Blade." She softly suggested and she could see the struggle in his eyes until he finally gave in. She slowly moved her hand and took the Blade from him, disconnecting the weapon from its power source.

Dean sighed, "You should have told me."

Felicity shrugged, "I didn't think you'd actually cross paths with her." She really didn't. The only time that Felicity crossed paths with Laurel was when she was with Oliver or with Detective Lance. If either Winchester ever came to visit Felicity, she always made sure she was nowhere near either of the two men. When she made the call earlier, it never crossed her mind as she was solely focused on saying goodbye to him.

"You still protected her," the hunter's eyes drifted from the brunette to the archer, "…protected him." He looked back at Felicity, "Why? After everything, why?"

As she looked at him, with her walls down, he could see why. She didn't need to say anything to explain. Their past conversations and the emotions he saw in her eyes were enough of an answer for him. No matter who Oliver was involved with, Felicity would always protect him the best way she could (even if it ended up hurting herself in the end).

"You know why," She whispered once she saw that he got her answer through her eyes.

Dean groaned before he ran a hand down his tired face. "This is getting ridiculous, Felicity. You almost died today."

Felicity sighed, "But I didn't."

"Because you were lucky enough to get a call out to me," he quickly argued more heatedly. "What if you hadn't?"

Dean waited and watched for an answer but Felicity only lowered her eyes as she refused to look at him. All her attention was on the First Blade in her hands. Her refusal was all the answer he needed.

The hunter sighed again as he tried to calm down. His focus never wavered from Felicity as a plan of action started forming in his head. "I think you need to get away for a few days." He slowly suggested to her after a few moments.

Felicity's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she looked at him. She could see it in his eyes what he meant and she couldn't blame him for suggesting it.

"What?"

Dean looked over Felicity and glared at Oliver; the hunter couldn't believe that the billionaire had the audacity to even interrupt their conversation. Dean took a few steps forward while slowly guiding Felicity to step just behind him.

"In case it's slipped your mind _Queen_ ," the billionaire's name was said in a sneer, "she was in this mess because of _you_. She deserves some time to get her bearings back." The hunter looked the archer over with a disgusted look in his eyes, "As her _boss_ , I'd assume that would be no problem for you to allow her a few days off from work."

"I'm not just her boss." Oliver argued back as he held back the urge to punch Dean in the face. He didn't like how he was being talked to.

Dean scoffed, "Really? I never would have guessed."

"Dean, that's enough." Felicity interrupted with a tired tone.

Dean and Oliver both turned to their sides to look at the blonde.

Felicity blinked, "It would be nice to relax at the Bunker, for a few days." She didn't say anything else but her focus was only directed at Dean, which was very telling to those around them.

With her attention on him, Dean understood more than what she was saying. He only nodded to her as his sign of understanding.

Oliver was confused and stunned, "Felicity."

Felicity turned to Oliver, her eyes more guarded than he's ever seen them. "Is that alright with you, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver was thrown by the name. He was used to hearing her call him that when they were at the office but to hear her call him that now, after everything that just happened in that warehouse, it didn't feel right to Oliver. He wanted to argue and make her see why she can't leave but a more thorough look at her stopped him. He could see her fighting the tiredness that wanted to consume her. It was like she was fighting to stay awake, to not collapse again, and after realizing that, Oliver didn't have the heart to disagree with her. He wanted her to get better, to feel safe again and if it meant that she had to leave with _Dean_ …then so be it.

"It's fine." The billionaire sighed but he was more surprised to see Felicity give him a nod before she walked off. She first made a quick detour to Diggle and Roy before she ended up by the British man in a suit.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Dean watched as Felicity made her way back to Crowley's side. They weren't chatty but the hunter could see the respectable space between them; he even noticed that she held the First Blade in the hand that was furthest from Crowley (who now held the angel blade that Dean had used). He would have turned to join her but Dean had some things to say to the archer that kept screwing around with his friend's emotions.

"She'll be fine, Queen." His tone was low yet harsh but it was enough to bring back Oliver's attention (surprisingly, it brought him Sara's attention too since she was close enough to hear him). "Now, why don't you go back to your girlfriend and her sister?" Dean knew it was a low blow but he didn't care. Apparently the billionaire always forgot the fact that he was attached to a woman when making a pass on another (how else could he cheat?). Sure the small gestures to Felicity could be argued but a pass was a pass in Dean's book, especially if you knew there was a possibility of romantic feelings being in the picture.

So when Oliver's stance went rigid, Dean felt a little gleeful of the fact that he had touched a nerve.

Having found that weakness, Dean took the shot. "Now normally I would specify who I meant but when it comes to you and the _Lance_ _sisters_ ," he sneered when he brought up the sisters. He even stared at them for a bit with fueled hatred in his eyes (something that shocked both sisters), "the statement would apply to both, wouldn't it?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed at Dean as he ignored Sara's gasp behind him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Dean scoffed, "I think I do."

And he did. All it took was a Google search for the hunter to learn the spiraling love triangle between Oliver Queen and the Lance Sisters. The torrid thing made the tabloid news once it was confirmed that Oliver had taken Sara Lance with him on the Queen's Gambit before it was shipwrecked instead of Laurel, his long-time girlfriend. It was only through Felicity that Dean got the truth about that love triangle and with every mention of Oliver with either sister he heard, Dean always got another clue as to how much it hurt Felicity. Through every story, Dean could see how Felicity grew to care for Oliver and yet when he was in the presence of either Lance, Felicity was always brushed away. When Felicity was there to offer her support to the billionaire, his attention always went to a Lance, who had the tendency of either tearing him down or bringing out the worst side in him. It was easy for the hunter to see that the archer was straddling between two versions of himself and he only straddled because of the women he surrounded himself with. The Lance Sisters brought the immature version of Oliver (correction _Ollie_ ) that indulged in his luxurious life without a care for anyone else while Felicity brought the mature version of Oliver that strived to do better and make his past on the island work for him when it came to saving his city. For Dean it was a simple decision. He just never understood how Oliver could never see it because his indecision was doing more harm than good.

Dean took a menacing step forward and stared straight at Oliver's mask covered face, "And unlike you, I don't allow Fee to emotionally torture herself like she does when she's around you." He watched as the archer's lips parted, as if he was getting ready to argue the hunter's statement but he was never given the chance. Dean continued on. "She may believe in you and the hero you could become but what is it that you do for her?" Dean tilted his head, giving the illusion that the pause was meant for Oliver to think of an answer for him.

But once again, Dean never let Oliver get a word in.

Instead, he gave the final blow. "It's like _Russia_ all over again for her."

Oliver's eyes widened from behind his mask. Only he and Felicity knew the significance of Russia and to have this _stranger_ bring it up to him…it truly brought an unsettling feeling inside of Oliver.

Dean smirked at the fazed man, "Think about that while Felicity is away." He took a step back, "She definitely deserves a way better friend than what she's been getting lately." He sneered before he turned and headed towards Felicity and Crowley.

Once Dean was standing with them, Crowley handed back the angel blade before he looked between the two humans. Once he got two nods from the humans, the King of Hell snapped his fingers. They disappeared from the warehouse.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Everyone in the warehouse flinched after watching Felicity and the other men disappear before their very eyes.

The sound of metal hitting concrete echoed throughout the warehouse moments after they disappeared. Sara quickly turned to check her sister over and saw that her chains had been unlocked. Once realizing this, Sara helped Laurel up.

Diggle and Roy looked around the warehouse and noticed that the piles that used to hold the bodies of Slade and his men were now gone. The blood splatters weren't even smeared along the floors or walls around them. It looked as if a massacre hadn't occurred earlier. It was baffling. They both looked to one another before they turned their attention to their _leader_ , their boss, their friend.

Oliver was unaware of the stares directed at him. His attention remained glued onto the spot where Felicity disappeared from. Dean's words and Felicity's fate earlier kept running through his mind. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps before Diggle cleared his throat.

"Well that was unexpected." The older man commented as he stared at the chains that used to hold Felicity.

Roy scoffed, "Speak for yourself man, what the hell just happened?"

Oliver sighed as he felt eyes on him again but he didn't acknowledge them. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers:** The italicized parts were two scenes from Supernatural. The first is from 3x09 and the second is from 3x16.
> 
> **Remember in this verse:**  
>  \- Laurel found out that Sara was the Canary after spending time with her in the events of 2x17 (shortly after that discovery, she came to the conclusion about Oliver a week later)  
> \- Thea was never kidnapped (2x18) and Moira wasn't ever killed (2x20)  
> \- Slade did make more men like him (2x19)  
> \- Instead of Crowley disappearing with the First Blade like he did in 9x16, he stayed and decided to continuously test Dean to see if he was ready to take on Abaddon (like the little test he did in 9x17)  
> \- Frank Devereaux is the maternal uncle to Felicity (Frank is introduced in 7x06 of SPN)  
> \- Katie Cassidy (the actress that plays Laurel) also played Ruby's first 'meat suit' on Supernatural (during season 3)
> 
> **In my defense:**  
>  \- Felicity wants to go to the Bunker because she doesn't think she could face Oliver and the others so soon after what happened. She knows if she stayed in town that they would all try to contact her somehow.  
> \- Dean had to bring up Oliver's twisted relationship between the Lance Sisters (since Oliver is technically 'with' Sara at this point) because I needed that to be addressed  
> \- When it comes to Dean killing Slade, he doesn't care that he had to kill. He's come to terms with that side of him a long time ago while Oliver still struggles with it. Felicity is aware of this yet she does feel guilty that Dean had killed a human to save her.
> 
>    
>  **Originally Published on FFN:** June 18, 2014


End file.
